Jakcllyn
by Eve6
Summary: A guilty woman is trapped in her own mind..and in the waiting room
1. Default Chapter Title

Jakclynn sat in the waiting room. Damn, this sure as hell ainÕt no namby-pamby $2.50 doctor made room. This is hell she thought!! What the hell am I supposed to do? My baby needs me! He needs his mamaÕs love! That coma could kill him any second ... he needs me.. even if he cant tell that IÕm there... What is gonna happen? That doctor (the cute one)... Carter.. thatÕs it.. the, cognoscente, he told me not to worry, and that Stephenonius would be just fine! But I never worry.. How could he think that of me after the pridian event? After the seizure, the appendicitis, and the frontal labotomy. I would never push my son down the stairs! ItÕs not my fualt.. He tripped... If only his room hadnt been so messy... WHY WHY WHY!!!?????????? Nobody can know the truth... or the troubles IÕve seen. What truth? I AM innocent! HeÕs hoping to expiate me while he butters me up and tries to ameloirate me! Damn retrospective... Dr. Carter must die!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I never defenestrated my boy! Stephenonius ainÕt no poltroon! I am the best distaff woman this side the mississippi! By trade I am a vexillologist, I ainÕt no dross! I am simply sitting here waiting to see my youngÕun with his poÕ arms all akimboed....All these damn doctors, lookin down on me-thinking I got lots of nescience. IÕll show them flags! After I kill Dr Carter!!!! 

A/N Enjoy the vocab?


	2. Default Chapter Title

One day, a woman named Jakclynn was walking along on her way to hell. You see, she had just died and was pondering the posibility of her having taken a wrong turn. Hm, if only Stephanonius were here to laugh with her, perhaps she wouldn't feel so adduced, she thought as the temperature began to rise. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she doubled over. The world began to spin; it felt like she was being pulled to pieces! All of a sudden, the pain stopped and as she looked up, she saw three pairs of eyes looking up at her. They were her eyes! I have been garnered! She was staring at three clones of herself! 

Before she could speak the world started to get foggy and resemble the waiting room she had been in earlier. Dr Carter was giving her CPR. That's Dr Carter! she thought. Wait! If there's three of me, plus me, we'll have damn good odds against that replete chicanery! Ah, she thought back to herself, I must convoke my putative selves, for this truly is the work of serendipity. We must expunge the vespertine power source so no one will see us tantivy claw at that acursed erne of a man. He resembles the illusive hemidemisemiquaver goldbrick of Beethoven! 

OH, he's approaching me with his braggadocio, the aerodyne remniciscent of a worthless seneschal who has the most vile dundrearies. He confuses me like an amphigory cock-a-hoop who believes himself to be a mogul. He is like a binary, both flageolet, filled with vox popluli, and yet still a predilected sufeit. 

Good God, I must be getting diplopia, for it seems that myselves are vanishing! Like some obscure desuetude. If only this luftmensch would stop trying to revive me. He just never learns that Stephanonius is only a neophyte in life. It feels like I've been in this damned waiting room perpetually. I must become peripatetic before someone gets hurt. Peripatetic in the direction of my baby's room! Once there I will procede to osculate my poor precious. 

Stephanonius awoke just as Dr Carter was called out of his room for some emergency. Apparently some crazy woman had gone hysterical and ran into a wall, thereby losing consciousness. That crazy leonine, antibellous lagniappe! How could his mama?! Their relationship used to be commensal, but had become an eolian scion. Although he was furious at his mama leavin him in some wild sam hill contretemps, he still felt like one nychthemeron full of boondoggles wouldn't make him feel better. He sighed. Well, if I know my mama-and I say I do, there won't be no nothing that keeps her execrable ass away from killin' everyone in the fulsome hospital to get to me. As he thought that, Stephanonius drifted to sleep hearing the sounds of a riot from the waiting room.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Jakcylln 4 Stephononius managed to hoist himself into a sitting position. His acute sense of trouble was drawing him to the waiting room. He heard shouting and hauled himself into a standing position. He saw many residents running away as Dunkirks from the hostile woman. As he stood looking down the hall, he saw a homemade tank driving down towards him with his crazy mama drivin' and yelling like a pork barrel. He couldn't hear her too good cuz her hostage was a swearing like theya was no tomorrah and what with all the sturm and drang. He ran down the hall yelling, "Mama!!! You's a comin' fo me!! You's a using my astrolabe? What the sam hill you thinkin you, couloir!" "What you wild freaks a clammerin ' bout?" Dr Carter interjected. "You dun yet?" "Who the crocodile swimmin hole is you, you waddy?" "Me? I's yo mama'a host'ge. Who the maddened rampagin' gumbo stew is you?" "Ey!I been havin' perseverating dreams 'bout you feller." "You dumb banyan day, pullulating, cow catcher! You wuzzn't dreamin'! I's was a op'ratin' on yo pimpley hiney!!!" "How'd a dumb hick like you get to be a op'rator?" "Yo mama did dis diablerie ta my here self! I was a fine healthy boy afore I's wuz entangled in this here mess*$$^¢£¤, you pharisaical! @#%&$*!" "Well," Stephononius, continued, "Telegraphese certainly is impo'tnt, but I jest thinks you's o'rdoin' it there, sih." Stephanonius climbed aboard the homemade tank and had some homemade chicken fritters. They continued to drive around the hospital tearing up the walls and sending ailing patients diving back into rooms tearing down curtains, and wildly clawing to safety, while hospital food was being splattered everywhere. "Where's we a goin' mama?"


	4. Default Chapter Title

**Jakcylln 3**

As Stephononius lay in bed he dissembled what it would be like to be a quinquagenarian raj performing cliometrics or if he were a mendacious reprobate like his po' dumb loser mama, she is such a pugnatious white elephant..

Meanwhile, in the waiting room Jakcylln had smashed a clepsydra over a patient's head. Dr Carter was going insane like a misanthrope. She looked around and thought her situation was quite ambient, she began to excoriate at everyone approaching her when Dr Carter yelled out , "Jakcylln, noooooooo! You @#%%^&^*&(%$#*^&*^&%!@!!!!!!"

Who you swearing at you posteriori vaporware! Jakcylln said throwing a cup of jamoke at him.

"NO! My @$#£§#*)_ eyes!!!!" 

"Woah there, that's quite a bit of jabberwocky!!!" Jakcylln replied, while employing a homemade derrick.

"What's that hoisting apparatus with that large 2 by 4 thing-aaaaahhhhh$&*(&$%#$&$^)_)(+(!!!!! Jesus, woman!"

"That there ain't no way to treat a lady you with your superbity you drunken maudlin! I've half a mind to run fetch a scrimshander!"

"Dear god no! What is tha-yat? You boondogglin' me woman? Ah! You dun der cursed me! I gone suthern! Ahhhhhh!!!! I jest becayame a [poikilotherm!!@#!][1] God nooooo, you monster!!!!!"

   [1]: mailto:poikilotherm!!@



End file.
